Forbidden Spinjitzu
Forbidden Spinjitzu is a dark counterpart of the martial art of Spinjitzu. Very little is known about it, aside from it being a dark secret that the First Spinjitzu Master kept hidden. A young Wu and Garmadon discovered the scroll containing its knowledge against their father's wishes, but much later, Master Wu hid it upon realizing its danger. The Colour and the Elemental power of the Forbidden Spinjitzu depends on the colour of the rainbow. Ages ago, during the First Age, the First Spinjitzu Master created two scrolls containing the knowledge and power of the forbidden art. A young Wu and Garmadon took the scrolls against their father's wishes, using it to defeat the Serpentine sorceress, Aspheera. By holding the scroll, the user is instantly granted incredible power, similar to when an Elemental Master accesses their True Potential. Consequently, it also induces aggression and a lust for power, seemingly causing users to become addicted to it via prolonged usage. The Forbidden Spinjitzu is stronger than regular Spinjitizu and can banish someone to another realm. Known Users *Wu *Lloyd Garmadon *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Nya *Aspheera *The Dazzlings **Adagio Dazzle **Aria Blaze **Sonata Dusk Types of Forbidden Spinjitzu *Creation - used by Wu *Earth (Forbidden Spinjitzu of Balance) - used by Cole *Lightning (Forbidden Spinjitzu of Harmony) - used by Jay *Ice (Forbidden Spinjitzu of Faith) - used by Zane *Fire (Forbidden Spinjitzu of Love) - used by Kai, and Aspheera (as Forbidden Spinjitzu of Dark Love) *Energy (Forbidden Spinjitzu of Life) - used by Lloyd Garmadon *Water (Forbidden Spinjitzu of Desire) - used by Nya *Destruction (Forbidden Spinjitzu of Dark Spell) - used by The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk) Spells *Strength of the Core - Cole *Harmonic Flash - Jay *Crystal Enchantment - Zane *Loving Flame - Kai *Vitality of Life - Lloyd *Drops of Desire - Nya *Flames of Hatred - Aspheera *Voices of Destruction - The Dazzlings When combining with Harmonic Alicorns *Over the Rainbow - Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle *Flames of Loyalty - Kai and Rainbow Dash *Electrical Hope - Jay and Pinkie Pie *Growth of Integrity - Cole and Applejack *Winter’s Breath - Zane and Fluttershy *Generosity Rain - Nya and Rarity *Supernova of Deception - Aspheera and Daybreaker *Snowflake of Faith - Zane and Snowblossom Other Spells *Micro Forbidden Spinjitzu - To make the Ninja small in the microscopic world. Trivia *This is a third martial art that the Ninja learn, the first is Spinjitzu and second is Airjitzu. **Although this time they only need the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and you do not need training or just reading. *This is the only martial art to combined with a connection with the Elements of Harmony, known to be as Harmonic Alicorns. **Zane and Snowblossom have a special Alicorn spell, since they both have Ice powers. *It's currently unknown why the First Spinjitzu Master created the art of Forbidden Spinjitzu in the first place. **Considering how the First Spinjitzu Master created the Realm Crystal to allow interdimensional travel but only when absolutely necessary and he only told it to his sons and no one else, it was probable that he invented the Forbidden Spinjitzu in case of an enemy was too powerful to face with regular Spinjitzu alone. ***It must be noted, however, that the First Spinjitzu Master hid the scroll and told no one, not even his sons, anything about its location, although as Wu did record the knowledge into his journal, it was probable that the First Spinjitzu Master allowed it. Gallery